He love me not her
by brucas224
Summary: Complete Vince and Holly make up and she sees that he really loves her telling her off and it gets ugly
1. Love

He loves me not her

Vince and Holly were going home after Val's wedding and they see Robin. They just ignore her and walk right past her, the Robin punches Holly to the ground and goes to kiss Vince. Vince pushes her off him, slaps her and throws her in the dumpster. Holly realizes that they were just working together and he never wanted her he wants me.

8 Years later Holly and Vince are walking down the street and they see Robin the call police and they take her to jail cause they have a restraning order on her so they take her away and that is the last they see of her.


	2. Believing in the Present

Chapter 2: Believing in the Present and looking back on the Past

Hey sorry for the long wait and making it so short but when I wrote it I was at the hospital cause my mom was there then she had to have surgery and then she came home so I had to take care of her cause my parents are divorced so luckily I live with my mom so I had to help her 24/7 I never got a my self time so my mom is doing better and I FINALLY get to update.

I still don't have that much time but I will try to update 1 or 2 a week.

The flashback of Val's wedding from the series finally is not word for word I am doing it on memory I tried to look for the transcript but couldn't find one so I re-watched it and this is what I remember if anyone finds one please let me know and I will change my and put the transcript.

Thanks brucas224

"Holly" Vince asked

"Ya Vince"

"When is Val coming to pick Soph up?"

"Don't know soon I think why?" Holly asked

"Cause I don't want to be late for the meeting today!" Vince said

"We won't be late" Holly said

"I can't believe she's 5 years old already it seems like just yesterday we made up at Val's wedding then a year later we got married then had Soph!" Holly said reminiscing about the past

"Ya I know" Vince said

_Flashback of Val's wedding to Vic in series finally_

_Holly: Vince you came back?_

_Vince: I got to the airport trying to think of how life with out you and I couldn't do it I need you in my life_

_Holly: Aww come here _

_(They kiss) _

_Vince: Would you like to dance?_

_Holly: Sure, Hey Val can you believe Vince came back_

_Val: Yes can you believe I actually got married?_

_Holly: Yes!_

_Vince: So Holly I'm sorry for not believing you when you said that Robin was after me cause she was and I am so sorry I didn't believe you, you are my girlfriend and she was my friend from high school. Normally someone would side with them cause they known them longer and that's what I did but I should of believed you and I am sorry_

_Holly: Its okay I forgive you and I probably would have done the same thing it's in our nature_

_Vince: Ya so we good?_

_Holly: Ya were great_

_End of flashback for Val's wedding_

_Flashback for them getting married and having Soph_

_Holly: Vince where are you? Vince are you here?_

_Vince: Ya come in the bedroom for a minute I have a surprise for you!_

_Holly: What?_

_Vince: Holly will you marry me?_

_Holly: Yes I will marry you Vince!_

_(They kiss and hug)_

_Vince: Good I thought you would and I have another surprise actually 2!_

_Holly: What?_

_Vince: Come on out guys_

_Holly: OH MY GOD you didn't?_

_Vince: Oh yes I did you said that you missed them and wanted to see them again so I had Gary call Henry and Tina call Ben_

_Holly: Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou_

_Vince: I knew you'd love it_

_Holly: Hey Henry how's was Princeton and Holly?_

_Vince: What? Holly? You?_

_Henry: It was good and we are still on she is just like you_

_Holly: Good and Vince doesn't know!_

_Henry: Oh do you want to tell him or me?_

_Holly: I will, Holly is Henry's girlfriend_

_Vince: OH so you like Holly's _

_Henry: She is totally different from Holly she is rich and lives in L.A._

_Vince: Oh wow congradts_

_Holly: So Ben what's new? How's your music?_

_Ben: Nothing much do you remember my ex who came to visit me?_

_Holly: Ya wasn't so pleased_

_Vince: Ya I remember dude she was hot! Sorry Holly but it is true_

_Holly: Ya whatever _

_The next year_

_Holly: Vince?_

_Vince: Ya Holly _

_Holly: I'm pregnant_

_Vince: That's great_

_9 months later_

_Holly: She's beautiful_

_Vince: Ya she is_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Judgment Day

I bet this update is faster than the other one

All rise for the honorable judge Osadec "You may sit" the judge said 

"We are here today about the Tyler .vs. Robin case" The judge said

"I understand that Mrs.Tyler has a restraining order over you and you failed to obey it is that right?" The judge asked Robin

"NO!" said Robin

"Yes it is I saw you and I have evidence too." Said Holly

"Can your bring it up please" The judge asked

"Yes your honour" Holly said

"Thank you" The judge said

"And the restraining order is for you, your husband and daughter correct?" The judge asked

"Yes" Holly said

"Well then I sentence Ms. Robin to 5 years in jail!" The judge ordered

"WHAT?" Robin asked

"Do you want to make it 20 years?" The judge asked

"No" Robin said

"Then you will be quite!" The judge said

"Well I hereby order Ms. Robin to 10-15 years in jail case dismissed!" The judge gave the final order

"Thank god!" Holly said to Vince "Ya now lets get out of here!" Vince said 

"So you happier now?" Vince asked

"Yes a lot happier now that she can't get near us again!" Holly said

"Good so lets go home" Vince said

"Yes please" Holly said

Thanks for the reviews let me know what you think and give some idea's cause I am out I might just end it there I don't know yet


End file.
